We have focused the combined experiences and techniques of pathology, cell biology and molecular biology on the problem of prostate carcinogenesis. Using human tissue specimens, prostate cell lines and normal and transfected cell lines injected experimentally into immunodeficient mice and transgenic mice, we will explore the roles of the extracellular matrix proteins, cell surface integrins and the multigene family of cadherins. The long-term goal of this research is to define the critical events responsible for prostatic carcinoma dissemination so that criteria might be defined to allow accurate indentification of the biologically more aggressive tumors. The benefit of this research is: 1. An increased understanding of the basic biology of neoplastic invasion. 2. A more rational approach to therapy selection. 2. The discovery of new approaches aimed at preventing invasion.